Lovely Memories With You
by fubba123
Summary: Kali ini ada acara yang lumayan mengagetkan bagi Oz dan Alice. Apa itu? Chapter 2 update! OzAlice, romance
1. Carefree Moments

Minna-san, fubba muncul dengan fic baru ^^. Kali ini tetap seputar pasangan favorit fubba OzAlice, tapi fubba mau bikin yang lebih greget. Maaf kalau fic satunya agak terbengkalai, soalnya lagi buntu ide di fic itu. Oke, hope you enjoy it~

**Pandora Hearts Fanfic: Lovely Memories With You**

**Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki**

**Chapter 1: Carefree Moments**

"Oz, tunggu aku!" terdengar suara milik seorang gadis _brunette_ memanggil seseorang. Iris matanya yang berwarna _violet_ memancarkan sinar kegembiraan. Gadis ini berlari-lari mengejar seorang pemuda _blonde _yang berhenti oleh panggilannya. Sebentar saja Alice – nama gadis ini – telah berada di samping Oz Vessalius, yang tengah menunggunya dengan senyuman sehangat sinar mentari. Ujung jas merah Alice melambai-lambai diterpa angin sore.

Mereka berdua baru saja tiba di kediaman Vessalius yang megah setelah berjalan-jalan di pusat kota Leveiyu. Tertawa-tawa, kedua insan muda ini berjalan menyusuri lorong yang hanya terdiri dari tiang dan atap berwarna cokelat tua menuju ke dalam _mansion_. Mereka puas setelah seharian menghabiskan waktu bersama sambil berbelanja bulanan. Gilbert tak turut serta karena pekerjaan. Jadi mereka berbelanja dengan dikawal oleh _butler_ suruhan Paman Oscar.

"Oz, kuharap hari-hari seperti ini terus berlanjut." Pemuda beriris _emerald_ yang diajak bicara hanya menanggapi dengan senyum manis khasnya. Di balik senyumnya ada sedikit kegetiran. Ia pun menggandeng Alice dan berjalan masuk ke dalam. Ada apa diantara mereka? Kita tengok kejadian sebelumnya..

_~Flasback Mode~_

Oz dan Alice sedang berada di perpustakaan pribadi milik Oz. Ruangan itu nyaman dengan perapian kecil yang menyala redup. Alice duduk di sofa empuk di salah satu sudut ruangan sambil makan kue cokelat. Di sudut yang lain Oz asyik membaca seri terbaru novel kesayangannya, Holy Knight. Mereka berdua tenggelam dalam kesibukannya masing-masing. Tiba-tiba di benak Alice terbersit sesuatu yang telah lama terpendam. Ia menanyakannya ke Oz.

"Hey, Oz. Apa sih yang terjadi kalau simbol di dadamu sudah penuh satu putaran? Apa aku akan kembali ke Abyss? Apa kau akan terjerumus lagi ke sana.. bersamaku?" Alice bertanya dengan penuh rasa penasaran. Pandangannya sedikit menerawang ke langit-langit ruangan. Kue yang tengah dipegangnya ia hempaskan ke toples kembali. Pertanyaan itu telah lama berada di dalam pikirannya, namun ia tak kunjung menemukan jawaban, jadi ia mencoba menanyakannya pada kontraktornya, Oz.

Oz yang kaget dengan pertanyaan mendadak itu meletakkan bukunya di meja, memandang Alice dengan kedua bola mata indahnya dan bangkit lalu berjalan ke arah sofa yang diduduki Alice. Setelah sampai tepat di depan Alice, ia berjongkok dan meraih kedua tangan Alice kemudian menggenggamnya erat di depan dadanya. Alice hanya tersipu menyaksikan semuanya. Ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Setahuku memang begitu, Alice. Tapi aku berjanji mau seperti apa pun akhirnya nanti, aku akan selalu bersamamu." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Oz mengecup punggung tangan Alice dengan mesra. "Tanganmu halus, Alice. Tak kusangka kau merawatnya."

Alice salah tingkah. Gadis berambut selutut itu pun menyahut dengan wajah panik bercampur marah, "Apa maksudmu, _manservant_? Kau menghinaku tak bisa menjaga diri?" Alice megap-megap karena emosi.

"Hahaha~ Maaf Alice, aku tak bermaksud begitu. Aku hanya kagum dengan kecantikanmu." Rayuan gombal khas Oz dilancarkan. Alice – tak disangka – justru tidak menendang atau meninju Oz seperti biasanya. Wajahnya semakin memerah, dan ia memandang Oz dengan tatapan ragu. Ragu akan pernyataan pemuda di hadapannya.

Oz yang sudah siap-siap kabur terpaku menyaksikan reaksi Alice. "A-alice? Ada yang salah? Apa ucapanku membuatmu sedih?" kini Oz yang bingung sendiri. Ia takut kalau-kalau Alice menangis. Tapi hampir tidak mungkin, Alice kan bukan orang yang perasa. Lalu apa?

"Oz.. Aku merasakan sesuatu belakangan ini.." Alice menjawab tanpa memandang si penanya, ia menatap telapak tangannya yang ia hadapkan ke wajahnya. Gadis itu lalu bangkit dari tempatnya semula. Spontan Oz ikut bangkit. Alice tiba-tiba memeluk Oz dan melanjutkan dengan suara lirih. "Aku merasakan perasaan yang amat kuat."

"Apa itu Alice?" tanya Oz sembari membalas pelukan Alice dengan belaian di rambut _brunette_ milik gadis itu.

"Perasaan itu kurasakan hanya bila bersamamu, Oz."

"Bersamaku?"

"Ya. Aku merasa nyaman, dan aman. Aku suka perasaan ini. Kata Sharon itu artinya aku menyayangimu."

Kini giliran wajah Oz yang memanas. "Kau sayang padaku, Alice?" Alice hanya menjawab dengan sekali anggukan. "Aku juga, Alice. Sangat. Aku sudah merasa punya ikatan denganmu sejak pertama kali bertemu di Abyss."

Alice mendongak, dan fokusnya terhenti pada kedua mata Oz yang juga memandangnya. "Aku juga merasa kau ada hubungannya denganku sejak saat itu, Oz."

Oz menelusuri pandangan Alice yang tertuju padanya. Kepolosan gadis itu tercermin dalam sorot matanya. Oz langsung merasa kalau Alice yakin dengan ucapannya barusan. Lantas pemuda _blonde_ itu merengkuh tubuh Alice dan memejamkan mata. "Kalau begitu kita memang punya hubungan. Entah apa pun itu, aku berpendapat hal itu lah yang membuat kita bertemu dan selalu bersama sekarang."

"Lalu Oz.. Waktu kita tinggal sebentar lagi. Simbolmu sudah hampir penuh. Bagaimana ini? Aku sudah tak peduli dengan ingatanku. Aku tak ingin semua berakhir. Aku tak mau kembali ke Abyss, apalagi kehilanganmu." fokus Alice meredup, dan dari sudut matanya menitik tetesan bening. Ia menangis. Sangat jarang kita dapat menyaksikannya.

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan melawan _chain_ lagi, jika itu keinginanmu. Dengan begitu aku bisa tetap di sampingmu selama yang kau mau. Dan aku akan berusaha mengontrol emosi lagi agar kekuatan B-Rabbit tak terlepas tanpa kendali. Bagaimana?" Oz mengelus kepala Alice lagi. Kali ini dengan gerakan lambat, dan penuh perasaan. Setelahnya, Oz melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Alice serius.

"Baiklah, Oz.."

_~Flasback Off~_

Alice dan Oz kini telah tiba di bangunan utama _mansion_ Vessalius. Kehangatan mentari senja menerpa pori-pori, memberikan sensasi nyaman yang mengasyikkan. Kedua insan ini bergandengan sambil bercanda ria. Sesekali Oz tergelak melihat tingkah Alice yang lucu.

"Hey, Oz. Kau bekerja lagi ya nanti sore?" tanya Alice sambil memasang muka sebal. Ia paling benci jika Oz sedang mengurung diri di kamar untuk memeriksa berkas-berkas baru dari markas Pandora. Jika seperti itu, Alice dilarang masuk, dengan alasan tak boleh mengganggu pekerjaan. Gil-lah yang paling repot, karena sering sekali Alice lepas dari penjagaan dan menyelinap ke kamar Oz. Oz pun tak jadi memeriksa berkas sebab Alice mengajaknya jalan-jalan di taman, makan kue, dan kegiatan lain. Inilah hal yang paling tak disukai Gil, karena berkas yang harusnya diteliti Oz malah menjadi bagiannya. Kenapa Oz punya pekerjaan seperti itu? Yang pasti sebetulnya Oz yang minta, agar tak disuruh kerja di luar (menyelidiki kasus) dan bertemu _chain_ yang mengamuk. Apa lagi tujuannya jika bukan demi menepati janjinya pada Alice. Tapi dasar Oz, paling lemah pada permintaan Alice, jadinya ya sering seperti dijelaskan di atas.

"Ya, Alice. Kali ini ada berkas penting, jadi kau benar-benar dilarang masuk. Atau kau boleh masuk jika tak mengajakku bicara. Kau bisa makan kue di kamarku, kan?" sahut Oz, berusaha menyenangkan hati Alice yang gusar.

"Uuh~ aku bosan, Oz." Alice menggembungkan kedua pipinya, sambil marah-marah. Ia tak tahan disuruh menunggu.

"Ayolah, Alice. Gil nanti marah, aku sudah sering bolos kerjaan. Ini juga demi kau, kan."

Dibilang seperti itu, Alice hanya cemberut dan terdiam. Oz kembali tertawa melihat Alice yang seperti itu. Ia menepuk-nepuk kepala Alice pelan dan berkata, "Nanti kalau pekerjaanku selesai kita main lagi, ya." Alice tak menyahut, malah sekarang ia memperhatikan aneka macam bunga yang terpasang di dinding. _Ada apa ini?_ Itulah yang muncul di benak Oz. _Setahuku paman Oscar tak punya rencana mengadakan pesta._

Sebuah suara panggilan membuyarkan lamunan Oz. Oz mencari sumber suara dan menemukan paman Oscar, Sharon, Break dan Gil berjalan ke arah Oz dan Alice.

"Hai, Oz. Kau pulang juga akhirnya. Sharon, ayo." Paman Oscar memberi aba-aba pada pelayan di belakangnya. Wah, wah, ada apa ini?

-**CarefreeDay—CarefreeDay**-

"Aku mau dibawa ke mana? Hei, lepaskan aku!" Alice memberontak ketika dibawa dua orang pelayan menuju ke ruangan yang sudah bisa dipastikan bukan kamarnya. Ia hapal letak kamarnya. Sharon mengikuti di belakang dengan senyuman maut khasnya. Alice tiba-tiba saja di'tangkap' dan dibawa ke sini. Oz juga dibawa ke suatu tempat lain. Gadis ini mulai merasakan ada yang tidak beres.

"Sharon! Ada apa ini? Maksudku.. Sharon- _nee chan_?" tanya Alice ke gadis berambut peach yang kini berada di sampingnya. Alice telah didudukkan di sebuah kursi tunggal sedang di depan kaca besar. Insting Alice menajam, memberitahunya bahwa keanehan menjadi-jadi.

"Hari ini hari spesial untukmu, Alice. Tepatnya hari spesial yang telah dirancang untukmu. Santai saja dan ikuti petunjukku, maka kau akan merasa nyaman." Sharon menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sambil melemparkan senyum termanisnya.

"Hari spesial? Apa maksudmu? Tidak ada yang salah padaku hari ini. Aku makan biasa saja, aku tidak merasakan hal aneh sepanjang hari – hingga tadi – memang ada apa sih?" Alice mulai panik.

"Tenang saja Alice. Sekarang kita mulai 'ritual' pertama."

"Eeh? Tunggu, ap.. hoi!"

-**CarefreeDay—CarefreeDay**-

Di lain kamar, Oz mengalami hal serupa. Pertanyaannya tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tak dihiraukan oleh paman Oscar dan Break. Gil disuruh menunggu di luar. Sebelumnya, Oz bisa melacak keganjilan pada sikap Gil yang nampak tak tenang. Lebih lanjut, kenapa Gil sudah ada di mansion, sedangkan ia bilang akan meninggalkan kota selama beberapa hari. Wah, pasti ada apa-apa.

"Ayo, Oz. Pakai ini. Kau akan terlihat lebih tampan." ujar paman Oscar seraya menyodorkan baju yang dilipat rapi pada Oz.

"Heh? Kenapa?" Oz terbengong-bengong, tak mengerti maksud pamannya menyuruhnya berganti pakaian.

"Sudahlah, cepat!" paman Oscar kelihatan tak sabar. "Nanti kau terlambat."

"Break, ada apa sih?" Oz mencoba bertanya pada pria berambut silver yang sedang memainkan Emily, boneka yang selalu berada di pundaknya.

"Jangan tanya aku, Oz-sama~" Break melanjutkan kesibukannya.

Tiba-tiba.. "Aku sudah membawakan apa yang kau pesan, Break. Ini dia. Sekarang aku harus kembali bekerja." Liam muncul sambil membawa 2 buah kantung kulit kecil hitam dan menyerahkannya ke Break.

"Apa itu, Liam?" Oz cepat-cepat bertanya sebelum Liam menghilang. "Eh, Oz-sama. Bu-bukan apa-apa!" tanggap Liam gugup. Oz semakin yakin ada sesuatu yang sedang direncanakan teman-temannya. Bahkan Gil dan Liam.

"Ayo, Oz! Jangan lambat!" tegur paman Oscar. "I-iya paman!" Oz masuk ke ruang ganti yang disiapkan.

-**CarefreeDay—CarefreeDay**-

Akhirnya fic baru ini direalisasikan (halah) juga! Lama _ngendon _di kepala, tapi sibuk terus, jadi mumpung ada kesempatan, fubba buat chapter ini dulu (padahal fic satunya belum rampung). Maaf ya kalau fic sebelumnya tertunda-tunda. Soalnya sedang cari ide lagi.

Last word, RnR or CnC please ^^


	2. Proof of My Love

**Pandora Hearts Fanfic: Lovely Memories With You**

**Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki**

**Chapter 2: **

Di aula utama mansion Vessalius, telah hadir ratusan undangan. Mereka mengenakan _dresscode_ yang sama: KELINCI. Kostum mereka boleh berupa apa saja, yang penting masih tergolong dalam _dresscode _yang ditentukan. Ada yang mengenakan topi bertelinga kelinci, gaun bulu kelinci (?), bross kelinci, dan banyak lagi. Selain itu, ada warna yang sama: PUTIH. Yang terakhir, wajah mereka tak boleh terlihat. Wajah harus tertutup oleh topeng.

Apa sih yang sedang dirayakan? Lebih baik tak usah menebak hari paskah, karena perayaan paskah telah lewat 2 bulan lalu dan di sudut-sudut mansion tak ada telur hias yang disembunyikan. Jika anda masih bingung, kita simak saja bintang acara kita..

**Alice POV:**

"Sharon nii-san~ Aku malu berpakaian seperti ini! Lagipula aku tak terlalu suka warna putih, aku lebih suka merah!" protesku pada gadis berambut _peach_ yang sedang menggandeng tanganku menuju sebuah ruangan. Terdengar suara banyak orang dari dalam ruangan itu, walaupun aku dan Sharon masih berada jauh dari ruangan di tengah mansion tersebut.

"Sudahlah Alice, kau manis sekali. Percayalah padaku. Kau selalu ingin Oz senang kan.. " gadis itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arahku. Betul juga sih, aku ingin Oz senang jika aku di dekatnya. Kata Sharon dandananku malam ini khusus untuk Oz. Tapi aku merasa kurang nyaman mengenakan gaun malam tak berlengan berwarna putih ini. Belahan dadanya agak ke bawah, membuatku sedikit risih. Bahannya dari sutera, sehingga aku merasa tak mengenakan baju (biasanya kan aku mengenakan kemeja, rok hitam dan jas panjang yang agak berat). Aku berjalan tertatih-tatih di atas sepatu hak tinggi 10 cm. Sharon mengikat rambut bagian atasku, termasuk 2 kepang andalanku (?) sehingga penampilanku terlihat berbeda.

Aku dipaksanya berdandan, dan menurutku berlebihan, karena rasanya wajahku jadi berwarna-warni, walaupun memang terlihat lebih dewasa. Memakai benda berwarna putih bernama bedak saja aku tak suka. Sudah begitu, aku masih disuruh mengenakan topeng. Tapi tak apalah, demi Oz.

Aku sedikit merinding saat semakin mendekati aula tempat acara. Bagaimana kalau nanti Raven menertawakanku? Apa si badut tak mengejekku nanti? Atau yang terburuk, Oz tak menyukai penampilanku malam ini. Aku hampir pingsan karena malu ketika Sharon dan aku memasuki ruangan. Tiba-tiba semua jadi gelap. Aku didorong seseorang ke tengah ruangan. Apa lagi ini?

**Oz POV:**

Aku mengomel saat disuruh berjalan ke aula utama. Aku agak tak suka memakai topeng putih berbentuk kelinci yang kupegang ini. Tapi kata Break ini demi lancarnya acara. Ya, acara yang aku tak tahu apa tujuannya.

Sekarang aku mengenakan setelan lengkap putih plus jas yang sedikit mirip dengan yang kugunakan saat upacara kedewasaan. Tapi yang ini lebih formil, dan kata Gil aku pantas sekali memakainya. Asal tahu saja, celananya agak terlalu ketat. Apa mungkin paman mengira aku tak bertumbuh, ya? Jadi makin kesal kalau ingat Elliot suka mengataiku "pendek". Aku kan tak sependek itu!

Wah, aku jadi melantur. Tak terasa aku telah berada di ambang pintu besar aula. Namun ada yang salah, kenapa semua gelap? Kata Break tadi, aku harus mengabaikan apa yang terjadi dan harus memasuki aula, mencari Alice. Yah, paling tidak menurutku gampang mencari Alice, kan dia biasanya mengenakan gaun merah atau ungu.

Tepat saat aku hampir berada di tengah ruangan, cahaya lilin berpendar dari sisi-sisi ruang. Pesta nampaknya telah dimulai. Pembawa acara berteriak, "Silahkan berbaur dan cari pasangan anda masing-masing!" Setelah aku mengedarkan pandangan untuk mencari Alice, barulah aku sadar bahwa yang mengenakan baju putih bukan aku saja, tapi semuanya! _Wah, bagaimana aku bisa menemukan Alice, nih?_ Aku kebingungan sembari mencari-cari. Semua mengenakan topeng. Uukh, Alice, dimana kau?

**Alice POV**:

Oz dimana ya? Aku bingung nih, banyak sekali yang memakai gaun putih. Gaun malamku jadi tak menyolok, untungnya. Tapi apa Oz bisa menemukanku? Apa dia tersesat? Atau jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu padanya? Akh, aku tak tenang sampai aku melihat wajah manisnya itu.

Aku mencari-cari ke seluruh ruangan, tapi tak menemukan jejoak Oz. Duh, semua juga memakai topeng, jadi susah nih. Akhirnya aku sedikit pasrah dan hendak mengambil sirup karena haus. Tiba-tiba musik mengalun dan pembawa acara lagi-lagi berteriak, "_Dancing time begin!"_ Aku jadi diam terpaku menyaksikan pasangan-pasangan yang berdansa di hadapanku. Cih, coba Oz ada di sini, aku akan berdansa dengannya. Sembari merengut, ada orang yang menarik lenganku.

"Nona, maukah berdansa denganku?" tanya lelaki yang menarik lenganku barusan. Ia lebih tinggi dari Oz dan kelihatannya sudah tua. Aku tak suka om-om!

"Tidak! Aku menunggu seseorang!" bentakku. Aku meninggalkannya yang kebingungan.

"Maukah anda berdansa denganku, nona Alice?" Suara lembut merayapi daun telingaku. Aku menoleh hendak meneriaki orang yang kukira pria tua tadi, namun aku menemukan sosok lain, yang kucari-cari.

"O-Oz?"

"Iya, nona. Apakah anda menunggu lama?"

"I-Iya! Aku menunggumu lama sekali, _manservant_!" Aku menunduk mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah di pipiku. Sial, dia nampak keren sekali sekali malam ini! Sayang wajahnya tertutup topeng – eh, aku memikirkan apa barusan?

"Maaf, nona. Ngomong-ngomong, anda belum menjawab pertanyaan saya barusan." Oz nampak formil sekali. Aku kurang suka perlakuannya ini.

"Tentu saja aku mau. Tapi jangan memanggilku nona, aku tak suka!" Aku meraih tangannya yang disodorkannya dan berdansa. Aku tak pernah sebahagia ini. Hatiku serasa akan meledak. Oz lain dari biasanya, dia lebih lembut dan menawan, padahal 2 jam lalu dia masih bercanda ria denganku. Apa ini yang disebut pesona?

**Oz POV:**

Alice terlihat amat cantik! Aakh, rasanya aku akan meleleh. Dia juga lebih sopan, entah kenapa. Mungkin karena Sharon yang menyuruh, tapi tak masalah karena aku tak jadi mendapat tonjokan. Sekarang dia sedang berdansa denganku. Rasanya aku jadi ingin memeluknya.

"Oz, kau tahu apa tujuan acara ini?" tanya Alice sambil tetap melanjutkan berdansa denganku.

"Aku tak tahu, Alice." Aku sudah berhenti bersikap sopan karena suruhannya tadi.

"Aneh, ada apa ya?"

"Aku juga heran. Pasti ada peringatan atau sesuatu yang diadakan Paman Oscar. Tapi Break dan yang lain bersikap agak aneh."

"Ah, jadi pusing memikirkannya. Sudah ah!" Alice mengomel sendiri. Aku hanya tertawa kecil.

**Normal POV:**

Kedua tokoh utama kita berdansa sambil tersipu-sipu. Mereka tak menyadari apa yang sesungguhnya direncanakan oleh Paman Oscar dkk. Mari kita simak tingkah "staff" kita di belakang panggung:

"Wah, wah, Xerxes, nampaknya rencana kita berhasil. Mereka berdua menikmatinya." Paman Oscar terlihat amat puas dengan reaksi Oz dan Alice. Break yang diajak bicara cuma terkekeh.

"Sebentar lagi.. sebentar lagi.." Sharon menunggu-nunggu sesuatu dengan tidak sabar. Yang pasti ada hubungannya dengan semua ini. Ia memandangi Alice dan Oz dengan tatapan kagum. Sebenarnya ada sedikit rasa iri melihat kemesraan tokoh utama kita itu, namun dipendamnya dalam-dalam.

"Hoi, apa ini semua serius?" Gil justru gelisah. Karenanya, Reim sampai panik. Bagaimana tidak, pria yang serbahitam (kecuali di acara istimewa ini) itu telah mengisap 6 batang rokok sejak Oz keluar dari ruang ganti. Reim khawatir akan kesehatannya. Sedang Gil, di dalam pikirannya sedang berputar-putar kalimat _Kenapa harus Alice? Dasar kelinci bodoh! _Uh-oh, ada apa gerangan? Kita tak akan tahu jika tak menyaksikan sesi selanjutnya.

Kembali ke aula, seluruh undangan masih asyik berdansa. Hidangan yang tertata rapi di meja belum disentuh, karena memang belum sesi _dinner_. Semua masih terhanyut dalam emosi masing-masing, dengan pasangannya sendiri-sendiri tentunya.

Tiba-tiba lampu mati kembali.. "Sekarang kita akan memasuki sesi utama! Kita saksikan bintang acara kita malam hari ini, Oz Vessalius dan Alice! Silahkan yang terhormat tuan Oz dan nona Alice menaiki panggung." seru Paman Oscar yang menggantikan MC.

_APA? _Oz dan Alice sontak berteriak dalam hati. Mereka tak tahu apa-apa. Mereka kebingungan dan saling berpandangan. Tanpa mereka sadari, para undangan sudah mengosongkan jalan untuk mereka dapat berjalan ke panggung. Selain itu, baju mereka bersinar dalam gelap! Ternyata ada bubuk _fluorescent_ yang dibubuhkan ke atas baju. Itulah yang membuat undangan mengenali mereka.

Dibarengi oleh riuh tepuk tangan dari undangan, mereka akhirnya berjalan malu-malu ke depan. Wajah mereka berdua semerah kepiting rebus! Sesampai di panggung, Sharon muncul sambil membawa semacam bantal. Di atasnya ada dua buah benda melingkar yang berbeda ukuran. Satu mungil dan satu lagi lebih besar. Mereka terbuat dari perak kualitas tinggi dan berukir indah.

Oz mengamati kedua benda itu dengan seksama dan makin gugup. _Kenapa bisa ada cincin, sepasang pula? Untuk siapa? Aku dan Alice? Bagus, aku panik sekarang. Aku belum siap menikah! Dengan Alice sekalipun! _Oz amat _shock_. Ia berharap ada orang yang akan memberitahunya bahwa ini semua salah.

"Oz, ada apa ini?" bisik Alice perlahan. Mendengarnya Oz justru gelagapan. "A-A-Aku tak mengerti, Alice.."

"Malam ini kita akan langsungkan pertunangan antara tuan Oz Vessalius dan Alice! Pertunangan berarti mereka akan melanjutkan hubungan yang lebih terarah dibandingkan sebagai pasangan kekasih. Saya selaku wali dari Oz Vessalius bangga akan acara ini. Keponakanku sudah dewasa… Eh, maaf. Mari kita kembali ke acara." Paman Oscar memberi penjelasan.

**Oz POV**

Uapa? Aku tak pernah tahu ada acara seperti ini! Bagaimana ini? Walaupun ternyata ini bukan pernikahan, tapi.. Ukh, di lain sisi sebenarnya aku bisa mewujudkan janjiku dengan Alice. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku belum siap! Wakh!

**Normal POV**

"A-Alice?" Oz memanggil Alice yang terdiam sejak tadi. Ia mencoba meredakan sakit kepalanya dengan meminta pendapat pada kekasihnya itu.

"Apa, Oz?" sahut Alice dibarengi senyuman. Oz tersipu melihatnya. Terlalu manis, mungkin.

"Apa kau mengerti arti acara ini sekarang?"

"Iya. Sharon pernah menjelaskan padaku. Aku sih mau saja, kan itu tanda kau akan terus di sampingku."

"O-oh.."

"Apa kau tak suka, Oz?"

"Tidak kok, kalau kau setuju aku juga setuju."

Setelah ditanyai kesanggupan mereka oleh Paman Oscar dan Sharon, sesi pun berlanjut

SKIP

"Sekarang setelah pertukaran cincin, silahkan berikan tanda sayangmu, Oz." usul Break jahil. Oz hanya melirik Alice yang ternyata juga memandanginya

"Haruskah?" Oz bertanya dengan ragu-ragu. "Di depan orang banyak seperti ini?" Oz dan Alice masih belum (diperkenankan) turun dari panggung. Jelas saja Oz malu.

"Tidak pun boleh kok. Tapi bukankah akan manis jika kau memberikan hadiah kecil bagi tunanganmu, tuan Oz?" Break tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ukh.. Baiklah.." Oz hendak mengecup kening Alice. Tapi tiba-tiba ada suara jeritan.

-TBC-

Waah, akhirnya chapter 2 selesai juga. Fubba sempat kehabisan ide, tapi berkat referensi dari fic-fic lain, akhirnya dapat asupan (?) ide juga XDD

Suara teriakan siapa itu? Dan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Terus nantikan chapter depan untuk jawabannya ^^

Last words, RnR or CnC please..

"


End file.
